


One Thousand Points to Gryffindor

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, HP: EWE, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a surprise planned for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Points to Gryffindor

“Why are we in the dungeons?”

“Would you stop asking so many questions? You’re starting to sound like Hermione.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.” Harry groans. “You’re so immature, _Ronald_.”

Ron grins. “That’s almost perfect. You have to add the eyeroll and put your hand on your hip, too.”

“There are worse things to sound like,” Harry decides. “But maybe I am spending too much time with her because I’m finding you more aggravating than cute right now.”

“Pshaw. I’m always cute,” Ron says, not that he’d disagree about Harry spending too much time with Hermione lately. He’s been working too hard, so has she, but Ron’s only responsible for making sure Harry takes it easy and relaxes sometimes. Hermione’s not got anyone to do that for her, but he reckons she will one day when she wants it. Right now, he knows she needs the work to occupy her mind and help her deal with whatever internal shite is happening since he and Harry confessed their relationship to her.

“You think you are, but you really aren’t.” Harry smirks when Ron sticks his tongue out at him. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looks around. “Why are we in the dungeons, Ron?”

Ron throws his hands up in the air and makes a face. “Stop with the questions. It’s a surprise. That means you’ll find out when I’m ready for you to, and not a second sooner.”

“We’re skivving off work to prowl around the dungeons at Hogwarts,” Harry points out. “Doesn’t seem like much of a surprise to me. If Kingsley finds out this is the important matter that we had to deal with, he’s probably going to demote us both. While I might feel like I’m in over my head most the time, I like being in charge of restructuring the aurors and making things better.”

“You just like telling them what to do and knowing they’ve got to listen,” Ron says. “Anyway, Kingsley’s not going to find out. We’re at Hogwarts to deal with emotional shite, remember? That whole coming to terms with the past and moving forward nonsense that you nattered on about while he nodded his head like he believed it. I reckon he actually listened to Hermione’s bullshite about emotional trauma and Muggle head healers when she was going on and on and on at that meeting last month.”

“He tends to listen to everything Hermione says.” Harry snickers when Ron looks at him. “Oh, c’mon. You’ve had to have heard the rumors! No one would dare say them around me, but even I’ve heard.”

“Rumors ‘bout what?” Ron doesn’t listen to gossip, especially around the Ministry, because it’s always a bunch of gobbledygook that isn’t true or only half true that’s just meant to hurt someone. “Can’t believe you’d listen to that crap, Harry. Next thing I know, you’ll be buying Skeeter’s books and prattling on about how talented she is. Not sure if I can be with a bloke who gossips about.”

“Skeeter is a soul sucking gnat who is only tolerable at the moment because she’s being used to help promote some of Kingsley’s goals for our world.” Harry reaches out to punch Ron’s arm. “And I don’t gossip about, you aresehole. I just overheard someone talking about Hermione and had to listen so I’d know if I needed to hex them or if it was harmless.”

“Not much those people say about her is all that nice,” Ron points out. He might love her like a sister, but not a lot of folks appreciated her bossy stubborn interfering outspokenness, especially when it came to her working to fix laws that favored Purebloods and promoted inequality.

“Well, they’re now claiming that she and Kingsley are shagging, and that’s the only reason he’s giving her so much power to change stuff,” Harry says. “I did end up hexing the bloke who was saying it, but it seems to be a popular theory going around. They’ll figure out how wrong they are when she changes the bloody world.”

Ron makes a face. “Kingsley and our Hermione shagging? Gross. He’s older than Bill! I mean, he _is_ right sexy, with those nice shoulders and large hands…” He drifts off for a moment thinking about them. “Oi!” He glares at Harry and rubs the back of his head where he’s just been hit.

“Stop your drooling, prat,” Harry mutters. “You’re supposed to be surprising me, your boyfriend, not fantasizing about the man who wants in our best friend’s knickers.”

“Don’t say shite like that. It’ll ruin the mood.” Ron makes another face before firmly pushing thoughts of Hermione involved with sexy stuff out of his head. “We’re almost there. We’d have already been there if you’d shut your gob and stop asking so many questions.”

“Where are we going?” Harry asks, again, as if Ron’s going to suddenly answer him this time. Ron just grins and ignores him, grabbing his hand and leading him down the corridor until they reach the Slytherin common room.

“We’re here,” he sing songs, waggling his eyebrows as he leers at Harry. “Classes haven’t started yet, with all the rebuilding and all, so it’s empty.”

“Why are we at the Slytherin common room? We can’t even get in, git.”

Ron snorts. “Like I’m going to bring us all the way here and sneak around like we used to just to stare at a door that won’t open. Your lack of faith in me hurts, Harry. Feels like a sword to the heart.” He grips his heart and staggers a bit, moaning and groaning to add to his performance.

Harry rolls his eyes before he claps in a very unenthusiastic manner. Ron’s a bit disappointed since he really thinks he deserves more enthusiasm for this plan. “More like a punch to the nose if you keep this up, Ron.”

Ron just grins as he whispers the password for the common room, relieved that it’s still active. He’s gonna have to thank Greengrass for passing on the right one, though he supposes they’re actually fair since he exchanged the information for putting in a good word to Ginny, not that he thinks Ginny’s into birds, but Greengrass still plans to try so what did it hurt? After all, he never thought he was into blokes until after he and Hermione attempted to get physical and he realized something was missing, namely a second dick. 

“I can’t believe we’re breaking into the Slytherin common room,” Harry says, shaking his head as he follows Ron inside. Despite his muttering, he’s looking around and seems excited now. “It’s like second year, only no foul tasting polyjuice.”

“Eh, not so impressive now.” Ron looks around curiously, poking stuff and snooping until he’s bored with it. Focusing on Harry, he grins. “Always had this fantasy about sneaking in here and getting lucky. Felt it would make old Malfoy have a tanty knowing a blood traitor shagged in his precious little common room.”

“He’d have probably told his daddy on you,” Harry says, dropping his voice to imitate Malfoy rather well. “Daddy, that nasty old blood traitor had orgasms on my sofa.”

Ron laughs. “Probably be right bloody mad that he didn’t get to watch, especially if it was you sharing those orgasms.” He prowls around Harry, trying to be sexy and seductive. “Always did say that wanker wanted a piece of you, but now you’re mine and I don’t share.”

“Ron, stop that. You look ridiculous.” Harry is laughing and shaking his head. “Is that why we’re here? To get off in the Slytherin common room cause you wanted to back at school?”

“Seem to remember you mentioning something about it, too. Thought it’d be a smashing way to take a break from auror shite and have some fun.” Ron shrugs. “Course, if you’re just going to laugh at me, I’ll get myself off and you can just watch.”

“There’ll be none of that, git. That cock is mine,” Harry says, stalking towards him in a way that makes Ron realize why his efforts were so amusing because Harry’s great at it. He gulps and feels a bit like prey when Harry’s like this.

“You gonna suck it then?” Ron asks, moving his hand over the crotch of his trousers. “Get on your knees and suck my cock right here in the middle of the common room?”

“Not like it’s gonna suck itself, is it?” Harry kneels in front of him and unfastens his trousers. “Still don’t know how you managed to hide this huge thing from me for so many years. If I’d seen it at school, I’d have probably lost the bloody war cause I’d be too busy sucking your monster cock.”

“Harry!” Ron can feel his ears heating up the way they always do when Harry talks dirty about his dick. He might be a little bigger than average, but it’s nothing like how Harry makes it sound. Ron reaches down to help get his trousers and pants down, gripping the base of his dick as Harry starts to lick at it.

“Gonna choke me on it, aren’t you, Ron?” Harry grins up at him and winks before opening his mouth and starting to suck. Ron’s eyes roll back as he unconsciously bucks forward, loving the feeling of Harry’s wet mouth around him. Ron lets go of it when Harry slaps at his hand and takes over, stroking him as he sucks. He moves his hand into Harry’s hair, tugging and petting while he fucks his face.

“Feels so good, mate,” he mutters, moving his hips a little so he can keep feeding Harry more and more of his cock. He rubs his thumb over his nipple, pressing down just enough to feel it, and he groans cause it all feels so fucking good. Ron doesn’t even mind having sensitive nipples now, not when Harry seems to love it and has actually made him come just from sucking and biting them while talking filthy.

Harry’s moving his tongue while he sucks, doing tricks that he’s picked up during the few months they’ve been doing this together. He’s a bloody fast learner, and Ron’s the happy recipient of everything he learns. When Ron feels his finger against his arsehole, he forces himself to relax and grits his teeth as it presses inside him. He’s still not used to this part, but he’s starting to enjoy it more. Right when he feels like he’s about to come, Harry pulls back and lets his cock slide out of his mouth. “Want you to suck me, too,” Harry says, standing up and pushing his trousers and pants out of the way. “Lay down on the sofa. I’m on top.”

“Yeah?” Ron grins at the idea Harry’s got in mind and moves to the sofa, almost tripping when his trousers bunch up around his ankles. He makes it safely and plants his arse in the middle of it before shifting so he’s on his back. Harry climbs on top of him, pretty dick rubbing against his face, and he takes hold of it, teasing a bit by licking the head and sucking on his bollocks before he focuses.

Ron likes to think he’s as good at sucking cock as Harry, but he can’t be entirely sure. Harry’s so bloody good at it that he doubts he is, but it’s not like Harry complains, so he obviously does something right. Lying down is good because he’s able to arch his hips up to fuck Harry’s face while he sucks the dick in his mouth with an intense focus geared towards making Harry come first. Harry has obviously guessed his plan, because there are fingers inside Ron’s arse and Harry’s sucking like he’s a bloody hoover. Ron’s toes actually curl as he bucks up and comes so hard he’s surprised Harry isn’t choking.

It takes him a brief time before he can refocus on Harry’s dick, orgasms always making him sated and lazy, but he’s a man on a mission now. Harry deserves to feel just as good, after all. Ron uses his fingers, too, and soon Harry’s rocking back and forth between the fingers in his arse and Ron’s mouth. “You’re such a good cocksucker, Ron. Feels so good with your fingers in my arse, want your dick in there later. Want you to fuck me over the table, want to come all over their fucking common room, till they can smell it even after we clean up. Love your cock, tastes so good. Rub there. That’s right. Oh Merlin. Gonna…”

It’s the only warning Ron gets before he feels the first shot of come hit the roof of his mouth. Several more squirts follow, and he swallows, still licking and sucking until Harry’s not even able to talk because the noises he’s making aren’t even words anymore. When Harry finally stops moving and slides out of his mouth with a pop, Ron licks his lips and stares at him. “You’ve got a filthy mouth,” he says, grinning as he sits up. 

“You should talk,” Harry says, shifting so he’s actually sitting on Ron’s lap. “Who do you think I learned it from?”

Ron preens. “I like it. Not as much as having my dick in your mouth or in your arse, but it’s a close third.”

“How long do you think we’ve got before someone realizes we’re here or we’d better sneak out?” Harry asks, pushing his glasses up his nose and grinning. “There’s still a lot I’d like to do before we have to leave.”

“Eh, we’ve got a few hours, I reckon.” Ron shrugs. “Not like old Minnie is gonna kick us out if we get caught anyway. Can’t take points from Gryffindor anymore. Besides, you’re a bloody hero and we’re the golden boys and shite.”

“Too true. It’s too bad. I’d award you a thousand points for that big cock of yours,” Harry teases, leaning in to kiss Ron.

When they pull back, Ron grins and strokes Harry’s jaw with his thumb. “A thousand points to Gryffindor for your cock sucking ability then, Harry. Now, why don’t we discuss some of these other things you want do.” He waggles his eyebrows as he feels his dick twitch. “I figure I’ll be good to go again in another fifteen minutes or so.”

End


End file.
